


Derek's Stilinski secret

by jamesm97



Series: 15 Minute Fics [12]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Sheriff Stilinski, F/M, Secrets, Stiles Leaves, Stiles Leaves Beacon Hills, Surgeons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is gone for 10 years only Derek secretly knows where he is he can't help but blurt it out to his pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Derek's Stilinski secret

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I sort of wrote this on the bus in my way to college this morning so it may have a few mistakes

"Happy birthday Stiles" Scott says looking up towards the sky.

 

10 years since he last saw his best friend and life doesn't get any easier.

 

"To Stiles" Derek smiles raising his glass.

 

The pack all cheer for Stiles and down their glasses the warm summer air shifting around them from where they all sit outside the bar.

It's early evening and instead of sitting inside moping Kira,Isaac and Derek all dragged him to the bar.

Surprisingly Lydia came back from Miami and met them at the bar it was a wonderful surprise.

 

"I wonder where he is" Isaac says out loud.

 

"Me too, everyday how could he just take off like that?" Scott voices.

"Scott his dad got murdered" Derek tells him.

 

"I know that, I was here but why didn't he stick around we could have helped him.

 

"I would have done the same thing"Lydia says earning a glare from Scott.

 

"What? I would have he lost his mother and then his father got shot I wouldn't want to live in this town either, I just hope the money he got for selling the house got him a great education and he's doing good for himself" Lydia shrugs drinking more wine.

 

"I miss him" Kira says " I didn't know him that well I just wish he was at our wedding though" Kira says with a small smile to Scott.

"Me too" Scott says.

 

"I know where he is" Derek says his voice is small.

 

"What?" Scott's eyes flash.

 

"I know where he is" Derek repeated.

 

"Where? And for how long?" Scott growled, he looks about ready to murder Derek its on Kira's hand on his shoulder keeping him from jumping over the table.

 

"He's with Malia" Derek says.

 

"In LA?" Scott asks.

 

Derek nods his yes

 

"She was with a friend from work at the hospital, she fell over and split her head open and Stiles was her doctor, they started seeing each other and got back together like 7 years ago I saw him for the first time when I showed up at her place 6 months ago, he was there" Derek says.

 

"He's alive?" Scott smiles.

 

"And he's a doctor?" Lydia says.

 

"Brain surgeon" Derek says.

 

"Wait what?" Isaac says.

"Stiles is actually the chief consulting brain surgeon for his hospital" Derek laughs.

 

"No way who would have thought he had a steady hand" Isaac laughs. 

 

"He went to Stanford on a full scholar ship" Derek says. 

 

"How did I not see him their" Lydia asks outraged.

 

"He said he became like a hermit he never went out only to Starbucks and he stayed studying in his off campus apartment, and obviously classes" Derek smiles.

 

"We have to go see him" surprisingly its Kira who says this not Scott.

 

"What's his address? Or the hospital he works at?" Scott demands eyes flashing red making the question a demand.

 

"Just promise me you don't blame him because he left for the right reasons" Derek says.

 

"Derek I want to see him he's like my brother my mom misses him everyday like she lost a son and a bestride do that day I'm sure my mother would like to see him too" Scott demands.

 

Derek scribbles down a few words and slides the paper to Scott.

 

Scott and the pack are out of their seats before Derek can release his breath.


End file.
